


Maiduguri.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [13]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcohol-Induced Amnesia, Angst, Gen, Martin Crieff is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Douglas Richardson will never be able to take back pain he inflicted, but he will set it right.





	Maiduguri.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't love this installment, but it's the lead-in to a significantly longer installment, so look forward to that.
> 
> Again, if waking up in a strange place with no memory is triggering for you, keep yourself safe, okay? xo

With a tiny grin, Douglas exits the bathroom, clad in a robe with underclothes already on. Seeing the nest of fire-like curls in his bed, Douglas sits, slowly, next to the younger man and strokes his fingers through them, separating the still slightly damp curls from the shower he had forced Martin into the night before. Nails gently scratching at the scalp, Douglas grins like an idiot. That is, until a distraught Martin rolls over, and pins him with a watery gaze. "Wh-What happened last night?" the little man splutters out, staring as though Douglas had completely destroyed him.


End file.
